The Great Mouse Detective (1986)
The Great Mouse Detective is a 1986 American animated adventure-comedy-mystery film produced by Walt Disney Feature Animation and released by Walt Disney Pictures. Storyline When the young mouse Olivia (Susanne Pollatschek) sees her toymaker father, Hiram (Alan Young), abducted by a peg-legged bat, she runs to find famous mouse detective Basil of Baker Street (Barrie Ingham). Basil takes the case and soon finds out that the rodent toymaker was kidnapped by the evil Professor Ratigan (Vincent Price), who wants to use the toymaker's skills in a fiendish plot to replace the Queen of England with a robotic clone that he can control. Movie Trailer Sound Effects Used *Cartoon Twangy Boing Sound/Hollywoodedge, Twangy Boings 7 Type CRT015901 (7th boing)/Sound Ideas, COMEDY, BOING - BIG J HARP SPROING/Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - BOING WITH QUIVER *CYMBAL CRASH AND BOING *DISNEY BIG BEN CHIME *DISNEY CYMBAL CRASH SOUND *Disney Gulp Sound 1 *Disney Rocking Chair Sound *DISNEY SLOW THUNDER CLAP AND RUMBLE *Hollywoodedge, Big Inhale Balloon CRT019901 (Debut) *Hollywoodedge, Bounce Jews Harp CRT015802/Sound Ideas, COMEDY, BOUNCE - CONTINUOUS HOPPING BOUNCE (1st boing) *Hollywoodedge, Cat Domestic Meow Ang AT010501 *Hollywoodedge, Cat Domestic Meow Ang AT010603 *Hollywoodedge, Cat Yowls Pain CRT012604 *Hollywoodedge, Catfssst Yowl Hiss CRT012603 *Hollywoodedge, Funny 1920s Car Engi CRT055604 (sputters and pops only) *Hollywoodedge, Funny Alarm Clock Be CRT034701 *Hollywoodedge, Hawaii Guitar Slide CRT046705 (low descending pitch) *Hollywoodedge, Gourd Rattle CRT043601 *Hollywoodedge, Long Stretchy Wood CRT049401 *Hollywoodedge, Man Gaspshuh Wbreat CRT027502 *Hollywoodedge, Parachute Open Wair CRT030605 (Heard briefly) *Hollywoodedge, Rug Shook Out CRT030606 *Hollywoodedge, Single Gaspinhalei CRT027501 *Hollywoodedge, Slide Whistle In Out CRT057801 (Heard shortly) *Hollywoodedge, Squeaky Kiss Wpop At CRT027703 *Hollywoodedge, Trying To Swallow Wb CRT026804 (gulp only) *HORTA-HACIENDA POST SPLATS *Sound Ideas, Animals - Large dog howling 01 *Sound Ideas, Animals - Large dog howling 02 *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - VIBRATING BOING 02/Hollywoodedge, Twangy Boings 7 Type CRT015901 (3rd boing) *Sound Ideas, CRASH, WOOD - LARGE WOOD CRUNCH 01/02 *Sound Ideas, DOG - GERMAN SHEPHERD: ANGRY GROWLS AND BARKS, ANIMAL (Heard when Toby chases after Felicia. A high-pitched version of the growling is used when Toby snarls after Basil tells him the Queen is in danger.) *Sound Ideas, DOG - LARGE DOG: SHARP BARKS, ANIMAL *Sound Ideas, ELECTRONIC - MAGICAL SWISH 03 *Sound Ideas, GUN, HANDGUN - .44 CALIBER, MAGNUM SHOTS, INTERIOR *Sound Ideas, GUN, RICOCHET - SINGLE RICOCHET, BULLET 05/Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - SLICK RICCO 02 *Sound Ideas, GUN, RICOCHET - SINGLE RICOCHET, BULLET 11/Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - SHOT AND WHINE *Sound Ideas, THUNDER - BIG THUNDER CLAP AND RUMBLE, WEATHER 01/Sound Ideas, Weather - Lightning strike 01 *Sound Ideas, THUNDER - BIG THUNDER CLAP AND RUMBLE, WEATHER 02/Sound Ideas, Weather - Lightning strike 02 *Sound Ideas, THUNDER - BIG THUNDER CLAP AND RUMBLE, WEATHER 03/Sound Ideas, THUNDER - THUNDER CLAP AND RUMBLE, WEATHER 01 (H-B)/Sound Ideas, Weather - Rolling thunder 02 Image Gallery See The Great Mouse Detective (1986)/Image Gallery Audio Samples External Links Category:Movies Category:Movies That Use Hanna-Barbera Sound Effects Category:Movies That Don't Use Cats Two Angry Yowls Category:Movies That Don't Use HUMAN, BABY - CRYING Category:Movies That Don't Use ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING OUT Category:Movies That Don't Use HUMAN, BABY - CRYING, WHINING Category:Movies That Don't Use Bull Roar Medium Pers PE022301 Category:Movies That Use Cartoon Trax Volume 1 Sound Effects Category:Anthropomorphic Animals Category:Movies That Don't Use COW - SINGLE MOO, ANIMAL 01 Category:Movies That Don't Use COW - SINGLE MOO, ANIMAL 02 Category:Movies That Don't Use HORSE - EXTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 06 Category:Movies That Don't Use HORSE - EXTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 05